Star Wars Rebels (2014)
Star Wars Rebels is an American animated television series produced by Lucasfilm and Lucasfilm Animation with the assistance of Disney. The series premiered on October 13, 2014 in the United States. Dave Filoni, Greg Weisman and Simon Kinberg serves as executor producers. Starring *Taylor Gray - Ezra Bridger *Vanessa Marshall - Hera Syndulla *Freddie Prinze, Jr. - Kanan Jarrus *Tiya Sircar - Sabine Wren *Steve Blum - Zeb Orrelios *As Himself - C1-10P a.k.a. "Chopper" 'Secondary Cast' *Ashley Eckstein - Ahsoka Tano/Fulcrum *David Oyelowo - Agent Kallus *Dee Bradley Baker - Captain Rex *Jason Isaacs - The Inquisitor/Sentinel *Keone Young - Commander Sato 'Minor Cast' *Adrienne Wilkinson - Daughter (ep63; Footage) *Andre Sogliuzzo - Captain Slavin, Stormtrooper#3 (ep55), Stormtrooper#6 (ep55) *Andrew Kishino - Captain Hark, Imperial Transport Driver#1 (ep52), Lead Kryze Warrior (ep53), Stormtrooper#1 (ep52) *Anna Graves - Citizen (ep60), Nightsister Ghost Sabine (ep40), Phoenix Four "Cleat" (ep60) *Anthony Daniels - C-3PO (ep1) *Ashley Eckstein - Deiser (ep31) *Ben Diskin - TIE Pilot#1 (ep9) *Billy Dee Williams - Lando Calrissian (ep9) *Bonnie Wild - Gold Five (ep47), Imperial Female PA (ep39), Lead Rock Warrior (ep53) *Brent Spiner - Gall Trayvis *Bryton James - Zare Leonis *Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa - Alrich Wren *Catherine Taber - Numa, Phoenix Two (ep27) *Clancy Brown - Factory Worker (ep39), Imperial Officer (ep23), Rebel Pilot#2 (ep50), Ryder Azadi, Slave Master (ep59), Stormtrooper#2 (ep23), Stormtrooper Commander (ep39) *Corey Burton - Bridge Officer (ep33), Carrier Captain (ep27), Eesh Fahm (ep18), Gobi Glie, Imperial Officer (ep18), Imperial Officer#3 (ep27), Instructor Goran (ep33), Phoenix Three (ep27), Quarrie (ep18), Rake (ep33) *Dante Basco - Jai Kell *Dave Fennoy - Kryze Pilot (ep53), Lead Eldar Warrior (ep53), Stormtrooper (ep53) *Dave Filoni - AT-AT Driver (ep23), AT-AT Driver (ep61), AT-AT Pilot (ep15), AT-AT Pilot#1 (ep39), Cargo Deck Officer (ep30), Green Five (ep33), Green Leader (ep50), Imperial Mandalorian Commander (ep52), Imperial Officer (ep33), Imperial Officer#2 (ep62), Imperial Scout#2 (ep63), Imperial Technician (ep20), Imperial Technician#2 (ep60), Ithorian Driver#1 (ep21), Lead Wren Warrior (ep53), Mandalorian Warrior (ep45), Mining Guild Guard#2 (ep26), Mining Guild Worker (ep63), Phoenix#2 (ep18), Phoenix One (ep27), Phoenix Three (ep24), Phoenix Two (ep37), Prisoner#1 (ep55), Rebel Crewmamn (ep32), Rebel Trooper#1 (ep40), Rodian (ep19), Scout Trooper (ep34), Scout Trooper (ep58), Slave#2 (ep59), Stormtrooper (ep23), Stormtrooper#1 (ep25), Stormtrooper#1 (ep56), Stormtrooper#2 (ep19), Stormtrooper#2 (ep30), Stormtrooper#2 (ep61), Stormtrooper#3 (ep34), Stormtrooper#4 (ep56), Stormtrooper Commander (ep23), Stormtrooper Commander#2 (ep25), Stormtrooper Deck Officer (ep27), Stormtrooper Guard#2 (ep57), Supercommando#3 (ep36), Thrawn Trooper#1 (ep46) *David Acord - Edrio Two Tubes, Imperial Infiltrator Droid EXD-9 (ep43), Imperial Male PA (ep39), Lead Tie Fighter Pilot (ep6), Pilot#2 (ep6), Protocol Droid#2 (ep10), Rebel Officer#1 (ep43), Rebel Officer#2 (ep43), Stormtrooper#1 (ep46), Stormtrooper#2 (ep46) *David Shaughnessy - Commandant Aresko, Imperial Captain (ep55), Imperial Officer#2 (ep55), Imperial Transport Driver (ep2), Mich Matt (ep55), Stormtrooper (ep6), Taskmaster Grint, Vendor#1 (ep2) *Dee Bradley Baker - Admiral Kassius Konstantine, Commander Gregor, Commander Wolffe, Ephraim Bridger, Gold Four (ep47), Imperial Bridge Officer (ep54), Imperial Officer (ep24), Imperial Technician (ep17), Imperial Technician (ep51), Imperial Weapons Technician#1 (ep20), Melch, Old Jho, Phoenix#3 (ep18), Pipey (ep21), Rebel Crewman (ep49), Rebel Crewman (ep50), Rebel Pilot (ep20), Red Pauldron Trooper (ep35), Stormtrooper#1 (ep39), Stormtrooper#2 (ep39), Stormtrooper#2 (ep56), Stormtrooper#3 (ep56), TIE Pilot#2 (ep9), Ugnaught Shopkeeper (ep30), Wingman#2 (ep24) *Derek Partridge - Admiral Brom Titus *Eric Lopez - Jonner Jin (ep37), Oleg (ep4), Technician (ep4) *Forest Whitaker - Saw Gerrera *Frank Oz - Yoda *Fred Tatasciore - Boss Yushyn (ep26), Mining Guild Guard (ep26) *Freddie Prinze, Jr. - AT-AT Driver#3 (ep23), Death Trooper#2 (ep55), Imperial Technician (ep33), Lead Viszla Warrior (ep53), Phoenix Five "Duke" (ep60), Protocol Droid#1 (ep10), Stormtrooper#1 (ep3), Stormtrooper#2 (ep34), Stormtrooper#2 (ep52), Stormtrooper#2 (ep55), Stormtrooper#4 (ep30), Supercommando#2 (ep36), Stormtrooper Guard (ep39), TIE Cadet#1 (ep33), TIE Fighter Pilot (ep53) *Gary Anthony Williams - Gron (ep25), Stormtrooper#2 (ep25), Stormtrooper Commander#1 (ep25) *Genevieve O'Reilly - Mon Mothma *Gina Torres - Ketsu Onyo *Gregg Berger - Kalani (ep35) *Greg Weisman - Stormtrooper#3 (ep3) *Grey Griffin - Chava (ep25), Darja (ep21), Oora (ep21) *Ian McDiarmid - Emperor Palpatine *James Adomian - Imperial Captain (ep30) *James Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan Kenobi Hologram (ep49) *James Earl Jones - Darth Vader (ep29) *James Hong - Azmorigan *Jennifer Hale - Commander DT-F16 (ep55), Prisoner#2 (ep55) *Jim Cummings - Hondo Ohnaka, Imperial Officer#2 (ep65) *Jonny Rees - Baron Valen Rudor, Imperial Commander (ep56) *Josh Brener - Erskin Semaj, Imperial Tech (ep56) *Josh Gad - Controller (ep48) *Julie Dolan - Princess Leia Organa (ep23) *Katee Sackhoff - Bo-Katan Kryze *Kath Soucie - Minister Maketh Tua, Mira Bridger *Keith Szarabajka - Cikatro Vizago, Dispatcher (ep1), Imperial Officer#1 (ep1), Imperial Officer#1 (ep65), Mining Guild HQ (ep59), Shuttle Trooper#2 (ep12) *Kevin McKidd - Fenn Rau *Lars Mikkelsen - Grand Admiral Thrawn *Leslie L. Miller - Captain Brunson (ep42) *Liam O'Brien - Commander (ep4), Deck Officer (ep46), Imperial Tech (ep46), Imperial Technician (ep12), Morad Sumar, Shuttle Pilot (ep12), Stormtrooper#1 (ep2), Stormtrooper Squad Leader (ep23), Yogar Lyste *Malcolm McDowell - Minister Hydan *Mario Vernazza - Vult Skerris *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Arihnda Pryce, Female Civilian (ep33), Gold Two (ep47), Rebel Pilot#1 (ep50), TIE Cadet#2 (ep33) *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker (ep29) *Matthew Wood - B1-268 (ep35), Battle Droid Commander (ep41), Battle Droids (ep35), Death Troopers (ep51), Imperial Comm (ep63), Imperial Officer (ep47), Imperial Officer#2 (ep20), Imperial Weapons Technician#2 (ep20), Klik-Klak, Rebel Pilot (ep23), Stormtrooper (ep10), Stormtrooper#1 (ep20), Stormtrooper#1 (ep63), Stormtrooper#5 (ep52), Stormtrooper Squad Leader (ep7), Stormtroopers (ep51), Thrawn Trooper#1 (ep63) *Meredith Anne Bull - Gooti Terez (ep37) *Meredith Salenger - Nightsister Ghost Kanan (ep40) *Michael Bell - General Jan Dodonna, Slave#1 (ep59) *Nathan Kress - Wedge Antilles *Paul Reubens - RX-24 (ep1) *Peter MacNicol - Tseebo *Phil LaMarr - Bail Organa, Bridge Official (ep13), Gold Three (ep47), Official (ep13), Stormtrooper (ep55) *Philip Anthony-Rodriguez - Fifth Brother, Phoenix Squadron Pilot (ep22), Rebel Trooper (ep22) *Ray Stevenson - Gar Saxon *Ritesh Rajan - Imperial Transport Driver#2 (ep52), Tristan Wren *Robin Atkin Downes - Cham Syndulla, Imperial Officer#2 (ep27), Rebel Captain (ep27), Stormtrooper#1 (ep34) *Sam Witwer - Biker Scout#2 (ep62), Darth Maul, Imperial Officer#1 (ep62), Imperial Technician (ep62) *Sarah Michelle Gellar - Seventh Sister *Seth Green - Captain Seevor (ep59) *Sharmila Devar - Ursa Wren *Stephen Stanton - AP-5, Ben "Obi-Wan" Kenobi (ep49), Death Trooper#1 (ep55), Droid Technician#2 (ep43), Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, Imperial Cruiser Officer (ep12), Imperial Officer (ep19), Imperial Officer (ep43), Imperial Officer (ep50), Imperial Officer#1 (ep55), Imperial Technician#1 (ep48), Mandalorian Pilot (ep51), Pilot (ep46), Pilot Droid (ep19), Stormtrooper#1 (ep12), Stormtrooper#1 (ep19), Stormtrooper#1 (ep30), Stormtrooper#2 (ep13), Stormtrooper#2 (ep60), Stormtrooper#3 (ep30), Stormtrooper#3 (ep60), Stormtrooper#4 (ep55), Stormtrooper Commander (ep60), TIE Pilot (ep48), TIE Pilot (ep60), Thrawn Trooper#2 (ep46), Transport Driver (ep60) *Steve Blum - AT-AT Driver#2 (ep23), AT-AT Pilot#2 (ep39), Alton Kastle, Amda Wabo (ep1), Biker Scout#1 (ep62), Blockade Runner Captain (ep18), Commander Woldar, DT-L21 (ep56), Dispatch (ep19), Droid Technician#1 (ep43), EG-86 Gonk Droid (ep19), Freighter Pilot (ep21), Green Leader (ep33), Imperial Captain (ep65), Imperial Crewman (ep13), Imperial Officer (ep14), Imperial Officer (ep27), Imperial Officer (ep30), Imperial Officer (ep34), Imperial Officer (ep37), Imperial Officer (ep42), Imperial Officer (ep58), Imperial Officer#1 (ep20), Imperial Officer#1 (ep25), Imperial Technician (ep19), Imperial Technician (ep22), Imperial Technician#1 (ep16), Ithorian Driver#2 (ep21), Phoenix Leader (ep18), Phoenix Two (ep24), Phoenix Two (ep31), Probe Droid (ep47), Rebel Officer (ep50), Rebel Officer (ep54), Rebel Officer (ep65), Rebel Trooper (ep32), Rebel Trooper#2 (ep40), Scanning Technician (ep9), Shuttle Trooper#1 (ep12), Stormtrooper (ep48), Stormtrooper (ep58), Stormtrooper (ep64), Stormtrooper#1 (ep11), Stormtrooper#1 (ep13), Stormtrooper#1 (ep35), Stormtrooper#1 (ep55), Stormtrooper#1 (ep60), Stormtrooper#1 (ep61), Stormtrooper#2 (ep20), Stormtrooper#2 (ep63), Stormtrooper#3 (ep13), Stormtrooper#3 (ep52), Stormtrooper#4 (ep52), Stormtrooper#5 (ep30), Stormtrooper#5 (ep55), Stormtrooper Commander (ep1), Stormtrooper Commander (ep2), Stormtrooper Commander (ep3), Stormtrooper Commander (ep6), Stormtrooper Commander (ep10), Stormtrooper Commander (ep12), Stormtrooper Commander (ep23), Stormtrooper Commander (ep27), Stormtrooper Commander (ep59), Stormtrooper Commander (ep61), Stormtrooper Deck Officer (ep23), Stormtrooper Guard#1 (ep57), Supercommando#1 (ep36), Tactical Droid Head (ep14), Technician#1 (ep15), Technician#2 (ep15), Thrawn Trooper#2 (ep63), Walker Pilot (ep4), Wingman#1 (ep24) *The Force - Dume (ep62) *Tobias Menzies - Tiber Saxon *Tom Baker - Bendu *Tom Kane - Colonel Wullf Yularen (ep46), Stormtrooper#3 (ep46) *Trevor Devall - Derek "Hobbie" Klivian (ep33), Rebel Captain (ep33), Transport Captain (ep33) *Vanessa Marshall - 2-1B Surgical Droid (ep24), Imperial Scout#1 (ep63), Imperial Technician 2 (ep48), Marida Sumar (ep39), PZ-7 (ep48), Phoenix Four (ep24), TIE Pilot (ep58) *Warwick Davis - Rukh *Yuri Lowenthal - Jon Vander/Gold Leader (ep47) *Zachary Gordon - Imperial Technician#1 (ep60), Mart Mattin *As Himself - White Loth-wolf 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Corey Burton - Imperial Officer#2 (ep18) *Steve Blum - Stormtrooper (ep33) Credits Star Wars Rebels Season 4 Episode 1 Heroes of Mandalore Part 1 2017 Credits.PNG|Season 4 Episode 1 Credits Star Wars Rebels Season 4 Episode 2 Heroes of Mandalore Part 2 2017 Credits.PNG|Season 4 Episode 2 Credits Star Wars Rebels Season 4 Episode 5 The Occupation 2017 Credits.PNG|Season 4 Episode 5 Credits Star Wars Rebels Season 4 Episode 6 Flight of the Defender 2017 Credits.PNG|Season 4 Episode 6 Credits Star Wars Rebels Season 4 Episode 7 Kindred 2017 Credits.PNG|Season 4 Episode 7 Credits Star Wars Rebels Season 4 Episode 8 Crawler Commanders 2017 Credits.PNG|Season 4 Episode 8 Credits Star Wars Rebels Season 4 Episode 9 Rebel Assault 2017 Credits.PNG|Season 4 Episode 9 Credits Star Wars Rebels Season 4 Episode 10 Jedi Night 2018 Credits.PNG|Season 4 Episode 10 Credits Star Wars Rebels Season 4 Episode 11 DUME 2018 Credits.PNG|Season 4 Episode 11 Credits Star Wars Rebels Season 4 Episode 12 Wolves and a Door 2018 Credits.PNG|Season 4 Episode 12 Credits Star Wars Rebels Season 4 Episode 13 A World Between Worlds 2018 Credits.PNG|Season 4 Episode 13 Credits Category:Cartoons Category:2014 Cartoons